Killing me softly
by akasha-bennington
Summary: One shot, POV de Sirius concurso StoryWeavers 05La muerte es un viaje a través de los sentidos. SiriusBellatrix implícito.


**¡Hola chicas!**

**Pues nada, aquí estoy con este nuevo ff.**

**Antes de ponerme a contar mi vida: **

**Este ff participa en el concurso verano 05 de Story Weavers con motivo del mes siriusano. Y era requisito imprescindible que estuviera relatado desde el punto de vista de Sirius, o sea, en primera persona.**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todico todico es de JKR.**

**Bueno, ahora a contaros un poquito.**

**Como ya sabéis, estoy de vacaciones y me es realmente difícil meterme en internet. Todas las que hayan subido ff que yo leo, lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de leer la mayoría, pero tranquilas que ya os dejaré el review que os merecéis. Es que las pocas veces que me he metido, o ha sido un ciber o a sido en el aula de ordenadores y casi siempre voy con el tiempo justo para escribir un par de mails y poco más. Lo siento muchísimo.**

**Para colmo, escribir este ff me ha costado la misma vida. Aquí es imposible escribir, están todo el rato interrumpiéndome y yo pues me paso la mitad del tiempo cerrando la dichosa ventanica del word. Por eso, el ff no me ha quedado tan bien como yo quisiera, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a repensar frases o situaciones, directamente está tal y como lo he escrito de primera vez. Así que no os extrañéis si hay algo mal escrito. Demasiado es que haya podido tenerlo a tiempo para hoy.**

**Es que resulta que a partir de hoy si que ya no podré meterme en internet hasta Agosto, así que era hoy o nunca, bueno, espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal.**

**Pensaba dedicárselo a Joanne, pero no quiero parecer que estoy coaccionando al jurado jijijiji. Así que dedico el ff: ¡A todas las que les gusta Sirius! (ejem, ejem, Carly te veo internándote en el hermoso camino del sirusianismo ¿tengo razón? XDDDD)**

**Espero que os guste y bueno, no creo que gane el concurso, porque podría haber estado mejor, la verdad, pero lo importante es el esfuerzo y el empeño ¿no? (yo autoconsolándome jejejejeje) Y por supuesto ¡dejadme reviews! Que los necesitaré para cuando vuelva ¡me hará mucha ilusión ver que lo habéis leído!**

**KILLING ME SOFTLY**

Dicen que cuando mueres, ves toda tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos. Es mentira.

Ves cosas, pero sólo algunas, las más importantes, mientras poco a poco te vas despegando de tu cuerpo y tus sentidos van apagándose uno a uno. Es curioso ver cómo ese resumen de tu vida te muestra escenas que nunca imaginaste encontrar, o que no consideraste relevantes, mientras que otras, ni siquiera aparecen.

Morir es una sensación extraña. El día que me ocurrió, no estaba preparado para ello. Era aún tan joven que nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera alguna vez. Siendo sincero, después de haber sobrevivido a tantas cosas, morir de esa forma tan repentina y sin darme tiempo a reflexionar sobre mi vida o hacer tantas cosas que me habría gustado hacer, me resultó algo decepcionante. Algo lógico para alguien como yo, una persona vivaz e intrépida que aún esperaba muchas cosas de la vida, más cuando pasé un tercio de ella encerrado en Azkaban.

Y allí estaba yo. Sintiéndome vivo por primera vez después de muchos años. Sintiendo de nuevo la rebeldía de mi juventud al desobedecer las órdenes de Dumbledore y escapar de mi confinamiento en Grimmauld place. Sintiéndome útil porque no podía dejar que hicieran algo a Harry. No sólo porque fuera el hijo de James, mi ahijado… sino porque a él debía mi cordura. Si no hubiera pensado en él constantemente durante doce años, probablemente habría acabado loco en Azkaban. Lo más seguro es que, de haber sido así, ahora mismo seguiría con vida, pero no me serviría de nada. Ahora que estoy muerto, puedo decir con seguridad que aquello habría sido mucho peor.

Pero qué poco me duró ese sentimiento de libertad. Ni siquiera llegué a poder saborearlo del todo. En el punto álgido de mi intervención, todos mis sueños quedaron repentinamente mutilados.

Fue ella. Y fue algo surrealista. Nunca jamás habría pensado que ella me mataría aunque sinceramente creo que no lo hizo a propósito. En realidad, da igual si se le fue un poco la mano en su juego, si pensaba utilizar el Avada Kedavra más tarde, después de divertirse un rato a mi costa, si realmente fue un accidente. Lo importante es que yo, de repente, caí a través del velo.

Conforme mi cuerpo lo atravesaba en cuestión de segundos, yo experimentaba la extraña sensación de morir.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Escuché el llanto de Regulus cuando, de pequeños, estropeé sin quererlo su juguete favorito. Recuerdo que me dio mucho remordimiento. Me ofrecí a darle el mío, me sentía muy culpable. Pero mi hermano me miró con ojos rencorosos, lo rechazó y amenazó diciendo que estuviera bien atento a mis cosas o cualquier día encontraría roto por accidente algo que me gustara mucho. No lo tomé muy en serio. Yo habría sido incapaz de hacer algo así de forma premeditada. Días después, mi escoba desapareció, y después de buscarla desesperadamente creyendo que la había olvidado en algún sitio, la encontré hecha pedazos en el desván, escondida en una caja. Regulus me miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisita de suficiencia, muy divertido por presenciar la rabia que, su gran obra, me había provocado. Supe entonces que éramos muy diferentes.

------------------------------------

– ¡Gryffindor!

Fue la sentencia del sombrero seleccionador. Sólo aquella palabra determinó mi vida de forma crucial. Al oírlo tuve dos sentimientos encontrados; libertad y temor. Hay que comprender que yo era muy joven entonces y aún temía la reacción de mi familia, pero fue la sensación de libertad la que fue creciendo con los años. Aquella simple palabra me hizo libre y me hizo encontrarme conmigo mismo. Conocí a las personas más importantes de mi vida y comprendí que había crecido bajo unas ideas equivocadas.

------------------------------------

– Soy un licántropo.- dijo Remus una noche en nuestra habitación en la torre de Gryffindor.

Esa confesión demostró lo que significa la verdadera amistad. Un gran secreto y una dura experiencia que Remus nos confesó a nosotros, sus amigos, y siempre estuvimos a su lado para apoyarle. Recuerdo aquella imagen. Un Remus aún muy niño, pero débil y cansado, y aquella marca de sufrimiento en su mirada, que una vez que supimos su secreto, no dejamos de verla, estaba constantemente presente para recordarnos que él, de todas las personas que conocíamos, era quien menos se merecía haber sufrido ese doloroso destino. Cuando lo oí me sentí estúpidamente egoísta. Yo, lamentándome por los problemas con mi familia… qué ridículo sonaba eso comparado con la tragedia de Remus.

------------------------------------

Vino a mis oídos la voz de mi madre. O más bien, sus gritos.

Los reproches e insultos que, al principio me dolieron, pero que luego se convirtieron en un murmullo repetitivo, igual que si oyera el ruido del viento o las gotas de lluvia golpear en la ventana.

Nunca fui lo que ellos esperaban de mí, creo que desde que era niño ya empecé a demostrarlo, aunque estoy seguro de que esperaban que algún día cambiaría. Por supuesto, eso nunca ocurrió, sino que para mayor decepción para ellos, me fui alejando más y más. Los insultos de mi madre, que por cierto, hay que decir que llegó a tener un repertorio bastante ingenioso, me hicieron daño cuando aún era demasiado joven. Sé que pretendía hacerme reaccionar, no lo hacía para herirme, sino para que me diera cuenta de que no iba por el camino correcto. Pero con los años, sus palabras ya no tenían ese sentido, se tornaron en reproches de resentimiento hacia mí. Ya era demasiado tarde. Ya me daba igual que mi madre me dijera de principio a fin su extensa lista de insultos, me daba igual si los había traicionado o cualquier cosa que ella pudiera pensar sobre mí. Yo ya había tomado mi camino y no iba a volver atrás. Y lo mejor de todo, es que me sentía orgulloso por ello.

En realidad, me traía sin cuidado mi madre y sus ataques de histeria, nunca la llegué a tomar demasiado en serio, sólo al principio, cuando comenzó todo ese enfrentamiento de ataque y derribo. Quien verdaderamente conseguía hacerme sentir mal era mi padre. Él era un hombre serio y respetable, nunca había dudado de mí y no tenía el carácter impulsivo de mi madre. Pero llegó el momento en que sus silencios y sus miradas me dolían mucho más que la voz de mi madre repicando en mis oídos. Había dejado de confiar en mí. Le había decepcionado.

También llegó el día en que él y su imponente presencia, se confundía con la decoración de la casa, al igual que la voz de mi madre con el crujido del fuego en la chimenea. Yo ya no era uno de ellos.

------------------------------------

Gritos de dolor y de terror. Personas inocentes que estaban siendo masacradas mientras intentaban huir de la muerte o se sacrificaban por salvar la vida de aquellos a quienes querían. Y yo estaba allí, intentando hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. Estuve allí muchas veces, muchas veces en que ví que no era suficiente nuestro esfuerzo. Salvamos a muchos, pero también perdimos a demasiados, de ellos, de los nuestros. Y, en cierta manera, yo también morí de ese modo, luchando contra la oscuridad para salvar a Harry. Luchando contra ella.

Unirme a la Orden del Fénix, es quizás la decisión de la que estoy más orgulloso, pero eso no evita que cada vez que acudiéramos a un ataque mortífago sintiera una palpitación asfixiante en el pecho. No era por miedo a mi propia vida, de hecho, recalco que hasta que la muerte me cogió por sorpresa, no pensé en eso. Más bien era debido a la duda sobre mi capacidad para servir a la causa a la que me había unido. Yo sabía que entre los mortífagos había dos personas importantes para mi; Bellatrix y Regulus, como también sabía que eran unos asesinos y que debían morir. Temía encontrármelos cara a cara y que recayera sobre mí la pesada carga de ser su verdugo. Sabía que los dos me odiaban, me aterrorizaba la idea de que me buscaran a posta para matarme.

Qué irónico, ¿verdad?

Nunca me buscaron, al igual que yo tampoco los busqué a ellos. Estoy seguro de que los tres lo evitamos. Y habría sido tan fácil que, por esa razón, pienso que mi muerte no fue a propósito. Muchas veces pienso qué habría sido de mí si hubiera seguido el camino al que estaba destinado. Seguramente estaría con ellos, en el bando de Voldemort. Seguramente, Regulus, en lugar de odiarme, me admiraría. Bellatrix…Seguramente me habría casado con ella, y habría podido besarla y hacerle el amor cada noche. Seguramente, mis manos también estarían manchadas de sangre inocente. Aunque pareciera una opción tentadora, juro que nunca llegué a planteármelo.

------------------------------------

La voz de Lily en un tono dulce muy inusual. Digo inusual porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que siempre nos estuviera regañando, pero esa vez tenía buen motivo para tener ese tono de voz.

– Estoy embarazada, y queremos que tú seas el padrino del bebé.

Lily se veía radiante, y James sonreía mientras la abrazaba por detrás, llevando su mano, sobre la de Lily al vientre de ella, acariciándolo suavemente, aunque todavía fuera demasiado pronto para que su estado se notase.

Se me erizó la piel al oírlo, y corrí a abrazarlos. Estaba feliz por ellos, también porque me hubieran pedido ser el padrino, porque sabía lo que ese bebé significaba para ambos. Me alegraba que fueran a formar una familia, me alegraba que James y Lily estuvieran juntos. Me resultó divertido recordar en ese momento, los años que pasamos al lado de James intentando por todos los medios habidos y por haber que conquistara a Lily.

Sentí envidia. Por un instante, me perdí en la estúpida idea de que algún día yo estuviera en el lugar de James, esperando un hijo de la mujer que amaba. Precisamente por eso era una idea estúpida, ya que nunca podría ocurrir. Y la verdad, no habría tenido problema alguno en encontrar una mujer con la que casarme, pero no quería hacerlo si yo mismo sabía que mi corazón pertenecía a otra. Así que, en seguida, esa idea se borró de mi mente, y asumí con divertida resignación mi papel de eterno soltero rebelde, que siendo sincero, creo que era el papel que mejor me sentaba.

Pude confirmarlo después de vivir todo el embarazo de Lily. ¡Aquello era un horror! El pobre James… Me hacía gracia ver a mi amigo convertido en un calzonazos dominado por el mal humor de Lily. Lily era una chica estupenda, pero tenía mucho genio, cosa que admito que nos vino muy bien porque actuaba como nuestra conciencia, y con el embarazo, las hormonas debieron disparársele porque estaba insoportable. Yo no me libré tampoco, si bien Lily no la tomaba conmigo, porque para eso estaba James, más de una vez tuve que salir a horas intempestivas en busca de algún antojo de mi amiga. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaría preparado para sufrir otro embarazo nunca más. En el hipotético caso de que la embarazada hubiera sido Bellatrix, la idea me daba aún más miedo. Me echaba a sudar sólo de imaginármela detrás de mi con la varita en la mano y una barriga enorme, gritándome: _"¡¡Sirius Black! ¡¡No levantaste la tapa del water! ¡¡te mereces un castigo por eso! ¡¡CRUCIO!"_ y yo esquivando los rayos de su varita arrastrándome detrás de los sofás y pensando que la próxima vez mearía en una maceta por si acaso.

Ahora suena gracioso, pero entonces confirmé que yo no estaba hecho para la vida en pareja.

Lo más triste de todo eso, es que de saber el poco tiempo que Lily y James estarían vivos, habría pasado todo el tiempo posible con ellos. Pero claro, eso nunca se sabe, y si lo hubiera sabido, habría matado a Peter nada más lo vi entrar en Hogwarts con once años.

------------------------------------

– Te quiero.

Eran mis propias palabras susurradas las que acudieron a mi memoria en último lugar. Este recuerdo no seguía el orden cronológico de los anteriores. Comprendí por qué ese recuerdo era importante.

Era la primera y única vez que dije te quiero a una mujer.

Y ni siquiera tuve el valor de hacerlo de forma que me oyera. Ella estaba dormida. Yo lo había dicho muchísimas veces en sueños y en pensamientos, siempre a ella, pero nunca habían salido esas palabras de mi boca.

Reconozco que fui cobarde al hacerlo de esa manera, pero era la única forma de que ella aceptara oírlas, o tal vez, la única forma de que me dejara terminar la frase, de que no se riera de mí al decirlo. Era el único modo de que yo encontrara la satisfacción que necesitaba en un momento como ese, unas palabras que salieron de mi corazón sin ser rechazadas, porque yo era consciente de que no eran correspondidas. A pesar de que Bellatrix yaciera desnuda a mi lado, yo sabía que nunca me devolvería mis palabras con un beso de amor o una mirada enamorada. Por esa razón, le declaré mi amor a traición mientras ella dormía. Si llegó a escucharlas, nunca lo supe.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

A partir de ahí, no oí nada más. Un sentido se había apagado y ahora comenzaban los recuerdos del siguiente. Era como una terrible cuenta atrás. Sabía cuantos sentidos me quedaban por perder y deseé que en lugar de unos cuantos recuerdos, me evocaran mi vida entera. No quería dejar de sentir. No quería acabar de atravesar el velo.

Pero la vida, o más bien, la muerte, seguía su curso sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Olor a bosque. Concretamente, al bosque que había detrás de la casa de mis primas. Ese olor me recordó cuando todo era perfecto y sin complicaciones. Sin odios ni rencores. Cuando yo era feliz creyendo que era el chico más afortunado del mundo sin saber el engaño en que estaba viviendo. Aquella época en que Regulus y yo jugábamos con nuestras primas, corríamos por el campo, nos reíamos y nos divertíamos juntos. Un tiempo que nunca volvería porque los años nos cambiaron a todos, alejándonos a unos y acercándonos a otros.

------------------------------------

Olor a cerrado del desván de mi casa. Ese olor a viejo, polvoriento y a aire viciado me recordó la soledad de mi juventud. Una soledad que me asaltaba cuando volvía a casa por vacaciones. Aunque yo sintiera a Hogwarts como mi verdadera casa, junto a mis amigos, la sensación de vacío al pensar en mi familia me acompañó durante mucho tiempo. El desván se convirtió en mi aliado, prefería mil veces su suciedad y su olor a la pulcritud y el lujo del resto de Grimmauld place. Allí pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto para dormir, comer y poco más. Para mi era como si la habitación me engullera y me hiciera desaparecer de la casa, allí nadie me buscaba, y a veces creo que también les hice un favor a todos ellos al esconderme allí, así no tenían que verme y podrían ser felices pensando que había desaparecido para siempre.

Lo cierto es que, me aburría mucho en el desván. Después de descubrirlo como mi escondite, no tardé más de unas semanas en revolverlo de arriba abajo, y una vez conocidos todos los secretos que contenía, no había mucho más que hacer allí. Los siguientes años, me dedicaba a escribir tonterías, hacer los deberes para el verano, que acababa en un par de días, leer y escribir cartas a diario a mis amigos. Pensaba que estaba desperdiciando mi vida. Miraba por la ventana y veía a la gente pasear por la calle, a los niños jugando, y yo, allí muerto de asco. Luego las cartas de mis amigos no me ayudaban demasiado. Me alegraba recibir noticias suyas, pero me daba rabia leer que ellos salían, se divertían, se citaban con chicas y demás cosas que haría cualquier chico de mi edad.

------------------------------------

Después, un olor muy parecido al del desván, sin embargo, éste no sólo me recordaba cosas tristes o angustiosas, sino también algunas divertidas. Allí viví tantas cosas… Era el olor de La casa de los Gritos.

Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue cuando acompañábamos a Remus en sus transformaciones, para lo que nos hicimos animagos ilegales. Era algo terrible de presenciar, y también muy frustrante, porque no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarle, más que darle nuestro apoyo al estar allí con él.

Luego, miles de travesuras que hicimos, miles de veces que nos escapamos allí para idear cualquier plan, o para coger alguna que otra borrachera, beber whisky de fuego o fumar a escondidas de Lily. No sé cómo lo hacía, debía tener un sexto sentido, pero siempre nos pillaba. Nos olía la ropa, nos hacía echarles el aliento o incluso a veces, sólo le bastaba mirarnos para adivinarlo y soltarnos el consiguiente discurso. Luego, amenazaba a James con tenerlo "a pan y agua" durante una semana. Qué bueno, al final siempre caía, y a los dos días ya estaban escapándose a cualquier lugar escondido que, "supuestamente" ni Remus, ni Peter, ni yo, conocíamos. Qué inocente Lily, como si James no nos lo contara todo…

Entre aquellas travesuras se encontraba la famosa broma que se me ocurrió para Snape. Yo estaba eufórico por mi gran idea, por supuesto, pensaba que ese cretino grasiento se merecía eso y mucho más. Maldito, lo odiaba. Ciertamente, nunca me planteé el motivo por el que lo odiaba. No era nada en concreto, supongo que Snape reunía un cúmulo de cualidades que yo detestaba, era un idiota, repelente, chivato y pelota. Aunque quizás, y creo que me inclino más por eso, fuera porque yo lo consideraba un freak y un impopular. Cosas de adolescentes. Yo era el rey de Hogwarts y él, un miserable Slytherin al que nadie miraba. Y el sentimiento era mutuo y tan simple como después descubrí en las películas muggles; ¿desde cuando se junta la jefa de las animadoras con la fea alumna empollona del club de ajedrez? Pues eso.

A pesar de todo, después me alegré de que James evitara el desastre de mi maravilloso plan. No porque temiera por la salud de Snape, sino porque habría implicado en ello a Remus sin su consentimiento. En aquella época, no existía la poción matalobos y él era un lobo con todo su instinto depredador. Mi gran idea no nos reportó ningún beneficio, sino que, para mayor sentimiento de culpa, Snape descubrió la condición de Remus. Ese tipo traicionero nos chantajeaba cada dos por tres.

------------------------------------

El olor a "Eau de Veela pur homme."

Ese era el perfume que le regalamos a James por su cumpleaños, convencidos de que algo con ese título tan sugerente no podía fallar a la hora de conquistar a Lily. Es obvio decir que creo que el día en que Lily accedió a salir con James no fue gracias a ese perfume.

Era como un ritual. Cada mañana aporreábamos la puerta del baño, y cada mañana yo miraba con desesperación el reloj. Tenía cronometrados los veinte minutos exactos que necesitaba para arreglarme y bajar al Gran Comedor con mi infalible look seductor. Pero todos los días, la jugada era la misma. James se apoderaba del baño durante más de media hora y luego salía, aún sin vestir. La puerta del baño se abría, y el denso vapor daba la impresión de que James salía de una nave espacial en vez de la ducha. A eso se sumaba el intenso olor a la colonia, que mantenía la habitación perfumada durante todo el día. Remus tomó el hábito de usar el baño muy temprano, antes de que James lo usurpara. Y yo, pues lo intenté, pero al final siempre acababa despertándome con la hora justa y me encontraba mirando el reloj, pensando con verdadero terror que no me daría tiempo a arreglarme mi fantástico pelo.

Supongo que el aroma del perfume de James me recordó las banalidades de mi vida adolescente.

------------------------------------

Olor a tostadas y café por las mañanas en casa de James.

Ese olor me recordó el ambiente acogedor de un hogar. Un hogar, que por supuesto, no era el mío, pero que todos se empeñaban en que lo considerara como tal, ya que a los dieciséis años me escapé de casa para siempre y fui a vivir con los Potter.

Una madre adorable que preparaba el desayuno para su familia, una charla amigable y distendida mientras lo tomábamos en la cocina. Todo era tan diferente. En mi casa, llegó el día en que ya ni me molestaba en bajar a comer con ellos. Me dedicaba a robar cosas de la despensa cuando nadie me veía, y con eso sobrevivía en mi habitación o en el desván. Con ellos, todo era frío, todos impecablemente vestidos a primera hora de la mañana, esperando el desayuno que preparaba Kreacher. Nunca se hablaba de trivialidades, sólo de lo que ellos, no yo, consideraban importante.

Por eso, me encantaba estar en casa de James. Allí todo era normal. Bajábamos en pijama, la mayoría de las veces aún medio dormidos. Allí no se hablaba de la importancia de la sangre ni me reprochaban nada.

------------------------------------

El aroma de las rosas blancas en la boda de Lily y James.

Yo fui el padrino, y me sentía muy orgulloso de que me hubieran elegido a mi en lugar de a Remus o Peter. Me dio la impresión de que yo fui el elegido por mi perseverancia en dar consejos de seducción a James. O tal vez no fuera por eso, porque ya en la desesperación llegué a aconsejarle cada locura que incluso a veces conseguí que Lily dejara de hablarle durante días.

Fue una ceremonia muy sencilla y con pocos invitados. Eran tiempos muy difíciles, en plena guerra, y debíamos mantener la discreción por razones de seguridad.

Era reconfortante ver que aún en tiempos de oscuridad, quedaba un lugar para el amor.

------------------------------------

Un repugnante olor quemado, a cosas quemadas y carne quemada. Igual de repugnante a como me sentí en aquel momento.

Fue el día en que Peter escapó. Nunca habría sido capaz de pensar que Peter hubiera planeado aquello tan fríamente. No él, que no era ni brillante ni inteligente, pero parece ser que la ambición te abre nuevos caminos en tu mente que ni siquiera sabías que existían. O tal vez llevara incluso años planeando su traición, o posiblemente no fuera ambición sino cobardía lo que le hizo vender a Lily y a James. Fue demasiado grande el trauma que sentí al saber que, en gran parte, yo había sido el culpable.

Nunca volví a plantearme averiguar cual fue el motivo que hizo a Peter unirse al bando de Voldemort. No me importaba cual fuera. No quería preguntarle si volvía a verle. Sólo quería hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho.

No se qué hechizo usó para crear aquella explosión y matar a una docena de muggles de una sola tacada. Seguramente habría estado aprendiendo Artes Oscuras el muy cabrón. En cuanto todo volvió a la calma, me encontré siendo acusado de todas aquellas cosas que jamás habría hecho. Me llevaron a Azkaban, siendo considerado la mano derecha de Voldemort y un asesino extremadamente peligroso. Frustrante.

------------------------------------

El olor de la libertad.

Fue tan fácil de identificar como simplemente salir de Azkaban. El aire olía distinto, todo olía y se veía distinto fuera. Allí dentro todo era nauseabundo, desde el olor hasta el tacto del suelo, y cuando escapé y pude sentir el viento fresco sobre mi, habría llorado de emoción, sino fuese porque estaba convertido en mi forma de animago. El olor a mar, a hierba, a tierra… todo lo podía percibir con mayor claridad, ya que como perro, tenía el olfato muy agudizado.

Dicen que los olores se perciben durante unos minutos, luego te acostumbras y dejas de sentirlos. Yo debo ser un espécimen extraño, porque no dejé de notar ese olor a podrido durante doce malditos años. Incluso después, a menudo ese olor acudía a mi, como un recuerdo burlón, que me hacía dar la vuelta de inmediato a comprobar si había dementores cerca.

------------------------------------

Olor a humedad y suciedad.

Era como si el desván, que tantas veces me había refugiado, se hubiera extendido a lo largo de la casa.

Había vuelto a mi casa después de muchos años. Todo estaba tan deteriorado que me hizo gracia imaginar la cara que habría puesto mi madre al ver la casa así. _"¡Maldito traidor a la sangre. Vergüenza de la familia!"_ Me giré mirando hacia todos lados al oír la voz de mi madre. No podía ser cierto. Hacía años que había muerto y ahora me hablaba como si quisiera responder a mis pensamientos. Suspiré aliviado cuando descubrí que era un retrato suyo el que hablaba. Evidentemente, lo primero que hice fue intentar deshacerme de él. Bastantes veces había oído hasta la saciedad esas palabras como para tener que soportarlas viniendo de un retrato que decía cosas sin ton ni son. Pero no pude. Conociendo a mi familia, seguramente habrían hechizado el cuadro con algún tipo de Artes Oscuras. Lo acepté con resignación, ya de todas formas, lo que dijera el cuadro me traía sin cuidado.

Volver a casa fue algo extraño. Por un lado, me sentía bien por poder volver allí, siendo libre, siendo el dueño de la casa, pero por otro, cada rincón guardaba demasiados recuerdos que no necesitaba rememorar en aquellos momentos. La casa de los Black ahora era mía, irónicamente, del único que no lo merecía según ellos. Por tanto, decidí que como era mi casa, me libraría de todo lo que yo no considerara necesario.

Yo era un fugitivo, pero era libre. Pero una vez más, Grimmauld place me arrebató la libertad, como ya hizo en mi juventud. Se convirtió en mi cárcel obligada, volviendo a hacerme sentir que estaba desperdiciando mi vida.

------------------------------------

El olor de su piel impregnado en mis sábanas me despertaba cada mañana.

Era una ilusión, un sueño, un recuerdo, que me devolvía a la realidad cuando abría los ojos y ella nunca estaba a mi lado. Tantas veces me decepcionó el no encontrarla, que incluso llegué a pensar que nunca había ocurrido y sólo eran sueños.

Antes, era un olor imaginado el que me despertaba, luego, fue el verdadero. Sólo ocurrió una vez, pero bastó para que el recuerdo de aquella noche me persiguiera el resto de las noches de mi vida.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Mi olfato se apagó. De nuevo la temible cuenta atrás y de nuevo, un último recuerdo se saltaba el orden cronológico. Un último recuerdo que, otra vez, pertenecía a Bellatrix.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

El sabor de las galletas que Andrómeda me mandaba a través de su lechuza.

Ella se parecía mucho a mí en ese aspecto, y era la única que comprendía por qué me martirizaba encerrado en mi habitación, negándome a compartir las comidas con mi familia.

Infinidad de veces me pregunté por qué no me enamoré de ella en lugar de Bellatrix.

------------------------------------

El sabor de los bombones más caros de Honeydukes.

Los comí cientos de veces, pero el recuerdo que me sobrevino fue el del día en que me di tal atracón que me puse enfermo. Tuve que ir directo a la enfermería sin ni siquiera probar los que había recibido. Tenía una montaña de cajas de todo tipo de bombones sobre mi cama, y no llegué a abrirlas nunca. Se las di a Remus, que seguro las apreciaría más que yo, sobre todo porque después de mi paso por la enfermería, aborrecí para siempre cualquier cosa que llevara chocolate.

Hubo un motivo muy simple para aquella anécdota. Tan simple como decidir comprarle la caja de bombones más grande y más cara a Bellatrix por San Valentín, y no ser capaz de mandárselos ni de forma anónima.

Cuando Remus vio lo que había comprado me asaltó con preguntas curiosas por saber quien iba a ser la destinataria. Habría sido tan sencillo como haberle dado la descripción de cualquier chica de Hogwarts, pero nunca he sido buen mentiroso, y me quedé bloqueadísimo. Al final, para evitar meterme en más aprietos, admití que los había comprado para mí, aunque Remus no pareció muy convencido por mi respuesta.

Me di cuenta de lo evidente. Nunca tendría nada con Bellatrix, porque apenas nos hablábamos, me odiaba y no correspondía mis sentimientos. No podría contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigos, quien ocupaba mis pensamientos cuando me quedaba distraído en clase o cuando soñaba en voz alta, porque no lo aceptarían ni comprenderían.

Y como medida de autoprotección, como si con eso quisiera eliminar la tontería que había hecho al comprarle los bombones y aceptar que nunca pasaría nada entre nosotros, me comí la enorme caja en una sola noche. No conseguí borrar a Bellatrix de mi pensamiento, ni olvidar el episodio de los bombones. Conseguí aborrecerlos y que cada vez que veía algo de chocolate se me revolviera el estómago y recordara la estupidez que estuve a punto de cometer si se los hubiera enviado.

------------------------------------

El sabor a metal de la sangre.

Ese recuerdo no pertenecía a ninguna de las veces que nos peleamos con los Slytherins, ni a ninguna maldición recibida, ni a ninguna herida producida en un ataque mortífago.

Ese sabor provenía de mi labio roto después de una bofetada de Bellatrix. Mi sangre estropeaba el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos, ese sabor que yo quería conservar para recordarlo por siempre, porque sabía que no habría una segunda oportunidad.

Sí, yo la besé, un año después de habernos graduado. Un año que se me hizo eterno sin haberla visto ni una sola vez. Estaba más hermosa de lo que yo la recordaba.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, me hizo pensar durante muchos años, que nuestro encuentro no fue mera coincidencia. Yo, trataba de mantener en mi memoria el sabor de sus labios, después de que me hiciera sangrar por haberla besado. Pero me sorprendí al notar de nuevo su boca. No era una imaginación. La forma apasionada y violenta con que tomó mis labios no tenía cabida en mi repertorio de fantasías sobre ella. Era real, su lengua entrelazándose con la mía, su saliva y mi sangre mezclándose, mi sueño, era tan real como el amor que yo sentía por ella.

Nunca la sangre me supo tan dulce como aquel día.

------------------------------------

El sabor salado de mis lágrimas, mientras sentía caer el peso de la culpabilidad por la muerte de Lily y James.

------------------------------------

El desagradable sabor agrio en mi boca, después de que vomitara hasta el último sentimiento alegre que me quedaba.

Desde el momento en que los dementores se acercaron a mí, noté como cada vez me sentía más débil y triste, pero fue poner un pie en Azkaban, rodeado de cientos de aquellas horribles criaturas y de gritos de horror, y me sentí literalmente enfermo. Fui empujado dentro de mi celda, los barrotes se cerraron, y los gritos siguieron escuchándose. Aquel habitáculo horrendo podría llegar a ser lo último que viera en mi vida. Vomité en el asqueroso lavabo, y con ello, se fueron las últimas esperanzas que me quedaban y que no habían llegado a arrebatármelas los dementores. Me dejaron únicamente con mi furia y mis ansias de venganza.

La escena imaginaria de Lily y James muriendo por culpa de Peter. Por mi culpa. Y saber que Harry se había quedado huérfano, eran los pensamientos que me quedaron durante años. El peor momento de mi vida. Pero gracias a eso, conseguí mantenerme fuerte para algún día dar su merecido a aquella rata traicionera.

------------------------------------

El sabor a alcohol que se convirtió en mí aliado mis últimos días.

Era la única forma de evadirme de mis problemas, recluido de nuevo en Grimmauld place. Sé que no era una buena solución, pero al menos así me sentía libre. Me perdía en recuerdos inútiles, tan inútiles como yo me sentía cuando no había bebido.

------------------------------------

El sabor dulce de su piel, recorrida por mis besos, que iban dejando pequeñas marcas de mi labio aún herido, en un trazado visible desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, desde su vientre hasta su sexo. Su cuerpo era mezcla de dulce y salado, frío y fuego. Exquisito.

Perlas de sudor que empezaban a acumularse en nuestros cuerpos. Mi propio sabor en su boca cuando volvió a besarme a conciencia para ver mi reacción. Excitante.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

El tacto de la brisa sobre mi rostro. El aire que me acariciaba los cabellos.

Era la primera vez que monté en escoba. Al principio temeroso, prudente por el miedo a caerme. En seguida noté que no tenía nada que tener miedo, la sensación era genial, y me elevé unos metros más, aceleré hasta que la presión del aire me hacía daño.

Aquella vez, yo todavía era un niño mimado, debía tener unos seis o siete años. Luego con el tiempo, llegué a apreciar la sensación de libertad que te producía volar sin rumbo. En Hogwarts lo hacía cada vez que podía, aunque en realidad entonces no lo necesitara, allí todas mis preocupaciones eran olvidadas. Cuando volvía a casa, echaba de menos esa sensación. Deseaba abrir la ventana de mi habitación, coger la escoba y huir lejos.

------------------------------------

La suavidad de la capa invisible de James.

Me recordaba tantas y tantas noches en que deambulábamos bajo ella por el castillo. Tenía un tacto muy suave y ligero que ahora me evoca el placer de hacer lo prohibido. Gracias a ella, y a la astucia de Remus, pudimos crear el mapa del merodeador. Con la capa no había rincón del colegio al que no pudiéramos entrar y nos llegamos a conocer todos los atajos y pasadizos que Hogwarts escondía. Sin la capa y el mapa, los merodeadores no habríamos sido los mismos. La utilizamos para escaparnos de castigos, para gastarles bromas pesadas a los Slytherins, para escabullirnos a alguna cita a media noche… En fin, todo aquello que haría cualquiera con una capa invisible.

------------------------------------

La sensación diferente de todas las cosas cuando me convertí en animago.

Todo, desde el tacto del suelo hasta los sonidos más insospechados, eran diferentes a como los percibía en mi forma humana.

Lo hicimos por Remus, y di gracias a ello muchas veces. Aquello que surgió de forma altruista, sólo por ayudar a nuestro amigo y acompañarlo en sus momentos más difíciles, no sólo nos sirvió para encontrar muchas formas de diversión, sino que, me salvó la vida. Tuve la suerte de que los dementores no captaran mi alma humana al convertirme en perro y escapar a través de los barrotes de mi celda.

------------------------------------

El tacto del cuerpo sin vida de Regulus.

Yo estuve allí aquel día, como tantos otros en que la Orden del Fénix se enfrentó a los mortífagos. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría dejado atrás todas nuestras diferencias para ayudarle y salvarle la vida, aunque supiera que él no habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Por algo éramos diferentes.

Fue un ataque como cualquier otro, en el que yo estaba demasiado ocupado por salvar muggles, ayudar a los aurores y esquivar hechizos malintencionados como para pararme a observar lo que los mortífagos hacían entre ellos, ya tenía suficiente con fijarme donde estaban para evitarlos o huir de ellos.

Pero no sé por qué, de repente, dos figuras llamaron mi atención por lo inusual de su actitud. Estaban lejos, y aunque nervioso por mirar a mí alrededor por si alguien me atacaba, tuve tiempo suficiente para observar cómo un rayo verdoso hacía que el cuerpo del otro mortífago se desplomara en el suelo.

Debió ser un sexto sentido, no sé, pero una sensación de angustia me sobrecogió el pecho al ver la escena. El otro mortífago se alejó sin molestarse en dirigir una última mirada al cadáver, como si no fuera un compañero o una persona sino un objeto inútil del que había que deshacerse sin contemplación.

Nadie parecía haber advertido lo ocurrido. Con el corazón cada vez más acelerado, corrí a comprobar lo que mi intuición me había avisado. Llegué hasta el cuerpo, irreconocible por estar enfundado en una anodina túnica negra y una máscara anónima. Mi mano temblaba cuando arrojó la máscara al suelo, mientras mi razón me repetía _"Que no sea Bellatrix, que no sea Bellatrix."_

No lo era. Pero mis entrañas dieron un vuelco igualmente al ver que mi presentimiento no había fallado. El rostro de Regulus presentaba un gesto de sorpresa, su carne aún caliente daba la errónea impresión de que aún se podía hacer algo por él.

Sentí la rabia en mi interior y una frustrante sensación de incomprensión. No era capaz de llegar a entender qué objetivos movían a los mortífagos hasta el punto de matar a uno de los suyos.

La identidad del homicida siempre será un misterio para mí, pero no el motivo de la muerte de mi hermano. Después de algunas averiguaciones, descubrí que había sido asesinado porque dejó de compartir los ideales de Voldemort. Se me agolparon de repente una maraña de sentimientos hacia él. La necesidad de haberle advertido que algún día descubriría que estaba equivocado. Decepción por ver que nunca había sido firme en sus ideas, las decisiones se toman con la intención de no abandonarlas, pero no podía exigir valentía a un Slytherin. Un soplo de orgullo hacia él al saber que había encontrado el camino correcto, a pesar de que fuera demasiado tarde.

------------------------------------

El frío y húmedo suelo de Azkaban.

Hubo un instante en que aquella horrible sensación despareció. De repente, lo sentí cálido y agradable. Por un momento me pareció que la celda adoptaba un tono luminoso y me parecía menos desagradable.

Fue el día en que la oí llegar. Aunque me muriera de ganas de verla, agradecí que no pasara, quién sabe si mis esfuerzos por mantenerme centrado se habrían desmoronado.

Tuve un extraño ataque de celos, o no sé si llamarlo egoísmo. Me alegró que estuviera también en Azkaban, así sabía que sufriría igual que yo. No estaba conmigo, pero tampoco estaría con otro. Los dos nos pudriríamos allí, juntos. Y ese se me antojaba el final más romántico posible para nosotros dos.

------------------------------------

El abrazo cálido de Remus.

Después de doce años sin verle, después de haber dudado de él, aquel abrazo sincero hizo innecesarias las palabras. No tuve que pedir perdón, ni él tuvo que aceptarlo. Nuestras miradas lo dijeron todo.

La casa de los Gritos estaba casi igual a como yo la recordaba. El crujido de las tablas de madera en el suelo, me recordó las veces que había estado allí en mi adolescencia. Imagino que a Remus, aquellos recuerdos le resultarían mucho más dolorosos.

Aunque yo supiera que Remus no me guardaba rencor y que no tenía que darle ninguna explicación, había alguien allí que sí las necesitaba. Harry.

Más tarde llegaron Snape y el traidor de Peter tuvo que desvelar su identidad como rata. Todo parecía surrealista. Un viaje al pasado cuando éramos jóvenes, todos más viejos y cansados. Pero siempre faltarían Lily y James.

------------------------------------

La suavidad de su piel, el tacto de su cabello brillante y sedoso sobre mi pecho. Sus piernas firmes atrapándome, el fuego de su interior deslizándose en mí, los roces de la pasión.

Violencia, mordiscos, arañazos, ternura, caricias, besos. Amor por mi parte, juego cruel por la suya.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

El tacto etéreo del velo, la caricia de la muerte, fue lo último que noté antes de que mi sentido del tacto desapareciera. De nuevo, Bellatrix ocupó mi último recuerdo.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

La imagen de mi padre.

Su mirada severa, silenciosa, mientras nos escrutaba a Regulus y a mí. Antaño, veía en sus ojos la ilusión por su heredero, miles de proyectos para mí aunque nunca me dieron la oportunidad de decidir sobre ellos. Ahora, su indiferencia era lo que me dolía, y él lo sabía. Yo ya no existía, y Regulus había ocupado el lugar que yo me encargué de perder. Mi hermano rebosaba soberbia por cada poro de su piel.

------------------------------------

La primera vez que presencié la transformación de Remus.

Hubo muchas primeras veces en mi vida, pero es curioso que de todas ellas sólo aparecieran unas cuantas como la de la vez que subí en escoba o la vez que dije te quiero. Pero inevitablemente, la transformación de Remus tenía que estar presente.

Me impactó demasiado. Ver a mi amigo sufrir aquel dolor terrible, ver cómo su cuerpo se contraía y su piel se rasgaba, me hizo darme cuenta de lo injusta que era la vida. Remus no se merecía aquello, y yo de buena gana me habría cambiado por él muchísimas veces por ahorrarle ese mal trago. Aunque eso hubiese sido posible, no habría podido cambiar el complejo que Remus sentía al creerse un monstruo. Es evidente que nosotros no pensábamos eso de él e intentábamos que borrara ese absurdo pensamiento de su cabeza. Con el tiempo, Remus trató de hacernos creer que ya había superado eso, pero nosotros sabíamos que no era así, que lo hacía para que no le repitiésemos la misma cantinela una y otra vez. Para que nosotros no sufriéramos como él sufría.

------------------------------------

El 1 de septiembre de mi sexto año. La estación King´s Cross estaba atestada de alumnos de Hogwarts y yo acudía junto a James, ya que había pasado el verano en su casa. Miraba hacia todos lados con la inquietud de encontrarme con mi madre o mi tía, intentando camuflarme con la multitud y pasar desapercibido. Por suerte, había demasiada gente y no me vieron, o quizás hicieron como si no me hubiesen visto, no lo sé. Yo empezaba a ponerme nervioso porque las cabezas se giraban a mirarme y notaba cómo las miradas se clavaban en mí. Por un momento pensé en que estarían pensando _"Míralo, el prófugo de los Black" _y yo ya comenzaba a ensayar mi pose de me-da-igual-lo-que-penséis-de-mi. Enseguida me di cuenta de qué era lo que ocurría, y tuve que reírme por mi paranoia.

Eran las chicas las que me miraban. Bueno, eso no era ninguna novedad para mí, de hecho estaba bastante acostumbrado, pero nunca lo habían hecho de forma tan descarada. Estaba algo contrariado ante tanta expectación, precisamente cuando quería pasar desapercibido era cuando más llamaba la atención.

Entonces la vi. Probablemente no hubo un momento concreto en el que me enamoré de ella, o al menos yo no podría determinarlo con exactitud. Supongo que fue algo que creció con los años, como nosotros, adaptándose a las necesidades de la edad. Aunque creo que la razón por la que Bellatrix ocupó mi corazón y no ninguna otra, fue que ella era inalcanzable. Y siempre queremos lo que no tenemos.

Si bien no puedo decir cuando me enamoré, si puedo decir que ese momento en que la vi subiéndose al tren, fue el momento en que empecé a desearla. Sentí cómo me hervía la sangre y mi piel se ruborizaba, no podía despegar mi mirada de aquel cuerpo divino.

Se dio cuenta, porque habría que ser muy tonta para no percatarse de que un chico estaba paralizado en medio del andén babeando como un idiota. Y ¡oh, sorpresa! Vi en su rostro la misma mirada que en las demás chicas. Sólo un instante en que bajó la guardia y mostró un gesto de atracción. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa para luego morderse imperceptiblemente el labio inferior. En seguida volvió a cambiar la actitud para volver a la Bellatrix que yo conocía. Me miró de reojo y con paso airado entró en el tren. Sus mejillas aún seguían teñidas de rojo, y aquello era algo imposible de disimular aunque lo hubiera intentado.

Sólo por aquello, fui feliz durante días.

------------------------------------

Sigilosamente subía la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio, demasiado ocupado en besar a mi acompañante como para pensar en que el plan podía fallar. Abrí la puerta sin mirar. Una de mis manos acariciaba el largo cabello castaño claro de aquella chica, sus ojos azules me miraban con cierto pudor y yo trataba de transmitirle tranquilidad con el mejor de mis gestos, sonrisa dulce y mirada que le hiciera creer que yo era el hombre de su vida. No sé para qué tanto misterio, si los dos sabíamos a lo que íbamos, pero así es el protocolo.

Entonces vi el horror.

Lily y James lo estaban haciendo en MI cama. Fue un shock total, porque una cosa es saberlo y otra, verlo con tus propios ojos.

– ¡¡Ahhh!- gritó Lily.

– ¡Sirius, ¿qué coño haces aquí?- me miró James con ojos furiosos.

Miré a mi compañera, y ambos nos reímos.

– Es obvio.- dije tranquilamente.

– Podrías ser más original, hay miles de sitios donde ir.- me reprochó James.

– Sí, igual que original que tú, ¿no?- contesté yo, la verdad es que a mi me agradaba tan

poco como a ellos haber interrumpido.

– ¡Lárgate!- dijo Lily, que se había tapado con las sábanas hasta la altura de los ojos.

El zapato de tacón de Lily me dio de lleno en la frente, haciéndome un daño terrible. Cerré la puerta. No estaba dispuesto a recibir un golpe del otro zapato. Al menos me sentí aliviado de saber que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, sino habría tenido que cargar con la responsabilidad de haberles creado un trauma. Aunque el trauma me lo acababan de causar ellos a mí.

Tenía tal bloqueo neuronal que no se me ocurrió ningún sitio más a donde ir. Qué ridículo, como si no supiera miles de rincones donde echar un polvo. Al final fue la propia chica quien propuso otro lugar, así que corrimos sin tiempo que perder.

No recuerdo su nombre, pero era una Slytherin. Admito que siempre me había llamado la atención, pero era una de las amigas de Bellatrix, y Slytherin, por lo que sólo eso me echaba para atrás. Ese día era la fiesta de graduación, el último día que pasaría en Hogwarts, y semanas antes bromeaban conmigo sobre que nunca había estado con una Slytherin. Lo tomé a broma al principio, pero reconozco que aquello tocó mi orgullo. Acabé aceptando una apuesta, aunque no fuera Bellatrix, Sirius Black no podía terminar Hogwarts sin probar el veneno de las serpientes. Lo sé, tengo que admitir que éramos un poco cabrones.

Me llevó algunas semanas de seducción pero lo conseguí. Me paseaba orgulloso por el Gran Comedor en la fiesta de graduación por llevar de mi brazo a aquella bonita chica. Esperaba las miradas de sorpresa de los Slytherins para sacar pecho a su paso. No las hubo, tan sólo sonrisitas y miraditas divertidas. Yo, obviamente, no le veía ninguna gracia a aquello.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar aquella misma noche, como estaba planeado, y por supuesto, no tenía intención de mantener ningún tipo de relación con nadie. Pero sentí como si me hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría al saber que, por una vez, yo no tendría la última palabra. Ni siquiera nos habíamos vestido completamente, cuando la chica me confesó que sólo había sido una apuesta con sus compañeros de Slytherin.

Me sentí utilizado y comprendí cómo se habría sentido ella, si de verdad hubiera sentido algo por mí. Me sentí miserable y pensé que me lo tenía bien merecido. De todas formas, lo pasamos bien, que era de lo que se trataba ¿no?

No le guardé rencor, de hecho, gracias a ella aprendí una buena lección. Nunca te fíes de un Slytherin.

Debería decir que fue una lástima que no recordara esa lección un año después, cuando tuve delante a Bellatrix. Pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de aquello. ¿Cómo iba a arrepentirme de algo que había soñado cada día?

------------------------------------

La antigua sede de la Orden del Fénix.

Esa imagen pertenecía a la de la primera reunión a la que asistimos, recién graduados en Hogwarts. A pesar de nuestra juventud, éramos conscientes de la importancia de la decisión que habíamos tomado. Ahora que veo de nuevo aquella imagen, en la que la mayoría de ellos murieron poco tiempo después, me pregunto si volverían a elegir lo mismo de haber sabido lo que les esperaba.

Por mi parte, puedo decir que sí, y también estoy seguro de que Lily y James lo harían.

Otro pensamiento me asaltó a última hora, sabiendo que el fin de mi viaje al pasado estaba a próximo. Yo estaba recordando cosas concretas de mi vida, y ellos ocupaban una gran parte de ese resumen. ¿Qué sería lo que ellos vieron? ¿Estaría yo también en muchos de sus recuerdos?

------------------------------------

Harry mirándome con odio en La casa de los Gritos.

Fue inevitable que sintiera un pellizco en el corazón cuando lo vi. Por un lado, era lógico que me mirara con ese gesto, no lo culpaba, él no sabía la verdad de lo ocurrido, y aunque la hubiese conocido, yo tenía que admitir que en gran parte yo fui el responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Pero por otro lado, esa opresión en el pecho se debía a la felicidad de verlo. Hacía años que no lo veía, y era imposible imaginar cómo me encontraría a un niño que la última vez que lo vi tenía poco más de un año. Estaba bastante delgado y era más pequeño de lo que yo había pensado. Bueno, me habría gustado estar en su lugar para saber la impresión que se llevó de mí. Por Merlín, seguro que fue una primera impresión horrible. De todas maneras, el peso y la estatura era lo de menos, lo importante es que estaba vivo y sano. Y su aspecto…Me recordó tanto a James. Qué digo, ¡era idéntico! Sólo que con los hermosos ojos de Lily. Imaginé por un instante que James se habría puesto algo celoso al ver que su hijo era más guapo que él.

La actitud de Harry aquella noche fue ejemplar. No esperaba menos de él. Noté cómo toda la tensión que llevaba acumulada a lo largo de los años, se comenzó a esfumar cuando Harry oyó la verdad y la creyó, y desapareció por completo cuando me ayudó a escapar.

Esa noche maldije más que nunca a Peter, por haberme arrebatado doce años en los que Harry había crecido sin mí. Tuvo suerte de que no volviera a verle y de que yo muriera antes que él, porque lo habría matado de la forma más dolorosa posible.

------------------------------------

Snape.

La mueca de satisfacción en su rostro al pensar que iba a ser él quien me entregara a los dementores. Qué idiota. Me habría gustado estar presente para reírme en su cara y ver cómo su pose rimbombante se venía abajo al ver que yo había escapado. Por desgracia, no pude reírme delante de él, pero juro que lo hacía cada vez que me imaginaba la escena.

Más tarde tuve que tragarme mi orgullo. Esas cosas me pasan por ser un bocazas. Tuve que revelarle mi gran secreto, ¡ni más ni menos que a Snape! Confieso que estuve a punto de tratar de dejar a Dumbledore por mentiroso y no transformarme en mi forma humana. Pero era consciente de que no podía hacer eso. Me resigné y lo admití.

Nunca comprendí qué motivos llevaron a Dumbledore a confiar en Snape, pero lo cierto era que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo con que lo admitiera en la Orden del Fénix. Es tan simple como la primera regla del sentido común: No confíes en un Slytherin.

Espero por el bien de todos, haber estado equivocado al pensar mal de él. Pero si algún día se descubriera que yo llevaba razón, sería capaz de volver como fantasma para restregarles por la cara un _"¿Tenía yo razón? Ya os lo advertí."_

Bueno, fuera de bromas, si pudiera volver como fantasma haría muchas cosas antes que eso, pero está asegurado que eso estaría en mi lista.

------------------------------------

El Ministerio.

No había estado allí más que un par de veces, pero no hacía falta conocerlo muy a fondo para notar el silencio sepulcral que invadía el Atrio y el aspecto lúgubre que presentaba, vacío. Desde el momento en que entramos intuí que no era un buen presagio. Y tanto que no lo era, como que morí esa misma noche.

Íbamos desesperados, al menos yo, al pensar que Harry había cometido un grave error al caer en las trampas del enemigo. Supongo que yo, en su lugar, habría actuado de la misma manera, ambos unos Gryffindors valientes.

Temía encontrarme lo peor, me angustiaba pensar que si le pasara algo habría sido por mi culpa, después de todo Harry había acudido allí creyendo que yo estaba en peligro. Dudaba de que unos niños fueran capaces de enfrentarse a un grupo de expertos mortífagos. Llegamos a la Cámara de la muerte y confirmamos lo que ya sabíamos.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Bellatrix estaba allí. No se si quería verla o no, eran demasiados sentimientos a la vez, tal vez quisiera mantener la imagen que tenía de ella antes de su cautiverio. Quizás me diera vergüenza que nos encontrásemos después de que la última vez que nos vimos fue en nuestra noche de pasión. A lo mejor yo quería que mi última imagen de Bellatrix fuera aquella en la que se acurrucaba junto a mi cuerpo.

Antes de que aclarara cual era el motivo, ella se había acercado a mí. ¿Por qué lo hizo ese día si nunca había buscado enfrentarse conmigo en uno de los ataques? La verdad, no se por qué lo hizo, simplemente me lanzó una maldición con su varita. ¿Acaso su peor recuerdo durante su estancia en Azkaban fue aquella famosa noche y estaba resentida conmigo? Esquivé el hechizo. ¿Quería jugar? Pues yo le daría juego. Envié mi maldición, que fue esquivada con facilidad. Sólo hicieron falta unos cuantos hechizos para darme cuenta de que no trataba de matarme. Probablemente sólo quería jugar conmigo, divertirse, como ya lo hizo en una ocasión, haciéndome daño.

Ésta vez, se repitió el mismo patrón. Jugó conmigo y no sólo me hizo daño, sino que me mató.

Yo caía sin poder hacer nada. Veía su rostro demacrado, pero para mí seguía teniendo aquella belleza que me atrapaba. Observaba su cuerpo excesivamente delgado y recordaba sus curvas, el sensual valle que formaba su cintura y su cadera, de espaldas a mí, su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada. No me importaba que quizás, todo aquello hubiera desaparecido. Yo la seguía amando de igual forma.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Su rostro fue lo último que vi, mezclado con aquel último recuerdo. Después de eso, el negro telón de la eternidad me separó de ella para siempre.

En el fondo, me sentí feliz, porque nadie más que ella, habría sido capaz de matarme suavemente.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

**Bueno ¿qué tal? Oh dios mío, espero que no os hayáis hecho un lío jejejejeje.**

**La verdad es que esta idea la tenía desde hace tiempo y decidí adaptarla para el concurso, porque si no, la idea habría acabado acumulada en la larga lista de ff por hacer XDDD. Desde el principio me planteé que fuera un Sirius/Bellatrix, aunque después tuve la tentación de hacerlo Sirius/Lily, sólo que me resultaba más difícil, tendría que haber explicado un montón de cosas más para que la relación quedase comprensible y seguro que la extensión de 15 hojas máximo se me habría quedado corta. ¡Si ya este estaba a punto de llegar a las 15! Confieso que he tenido que quitar algunas cosas para que entrara jejejejeje. **

**El ff también podría parecer la visión opuesta de TNEMS. En realidad no lo había pensado así, pero quizás tome alguna de las cosas que aparecen en este ff para tenerlas en cuenta en el otro XDDD.**

**¡Ahhh! Y esta noche el libro ¡oh estoy nerviosa! Cuando vuelva ya me lo habré leído, así que chicas, especialmente Joanne, que se que te lo vas a leer ¡¡preparemos una sesión intensiva de preguntas y respuestas!**

**Quien se lo vaya a leer en inglés que me avise por si acaso meto la pata y os cuento algo a las que no lo vayáis a leer.**

**Ah, por cierto, tengo que aclarar que la visión que pongo de Snape en este ff NO la comparto para nada, pero hay que tener en cuenta que estamos desde el punto de vista de Sirius…**

**Y… estoy segura de que alguna habrá descubierto la sorpresita que incluí jijijijijiji (Carly, se que lo vas a pillar al vuelo XDDDD)**

**Bueno chicas, que espero poder volver pronto y poder leer todos vuestros ff. **

**¡Muchos besitos! Y a pasarlo bien ;-D**


End file.
